ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerotopsidian
Kerotopsidians, also known as Kerotopsids, are Speedbump's species. They come from the Schwarzsi Anomaly in the Triangulum Galaxy. They will become a free use species when Speedbump is uploaded and this page is finished. Appearance Society The Kerotopsids are an incredibly friendly and welcoming species, inviting anyone to visit their home "planet" freely. However, few survive taking them up on this offer due to the Anomaly's intense gravity. Many races have attempted to take up this offer by building drones to visit the Anomaly on their behalf, however the Kerotopsids find this highly insulting. They live in peace with the Galileans that have made their home in and near the station. They are more than welcome to stay and seem to have no interest in learning the inner workings of the Anomaly. History No one knows where the Kerotopsidians really came from. No one observed them as they built the Schwarzsi Sphere, and no one had known of them before its construction. Earth-1010 Sometime prior to Ben 10: Road Trip, a group of Kerotops visited Azmuth on Galvan Prime. They gifted him with a Kerotops Security Modules, which he then added to the Codon Stream- though he quickly forgot where he got it from. Powers The Kerotopsidians are renowned engineers and scientists, though this ability is learned and not genetic. They are massively resilient creatures, able to survive in the crushing pressure of their home station where few else can. Their hide is also very very durable, impervious to most physical attacks. Weaknesses Few Kerotopsids are trained to be able to explore the universe outside of the Schwarzsi Anomaly. They have to learn how to restrain their actions, which end up being greatly exaggerated due to years of living under intense gravity. Technology The Kerotopsidians are, in general, very skilled engineers. Schwarzsi Anomaly Perhaps the crowning achievement of their sciences, the Schwarzsi Anomaly is a fully functional dyson sphere built around the Object 3-BBBBBB Black Hole. It is capable of extracting energy from the black hole. It is unclear to outsiders how it achieves this or how it avoids the stellar debris that would be falling into the black hole, and it is the goal of many to uncover this secret. The real answer as to how it functions is this: The dyson sphere operates by firing light into the ergosphere of the black hole, such that the singularity transfers some of its rotational energy into the light causing it to perpetually gain energy which is then siphoned back out by the space station. Kerotops Modules The Kerotopsids have built many types of sapient modules for help in maintaining the Schwarzsi Sphere. These modules have many varying powers and come in many shapes and sizes. Types of modules include: *Kerotops Security Modules *Kerotops Transport Modules *Kerotops Research Modules *Kerotops Communication Modules *Various other module types Known Kerotopsidians *Speedbump (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kerotopsidian) *Kerotopsid Ambassadors Etymology Kerotopsid from rhinokerōs, Greek for rhinoceros, and Ceratopsidae- the biological family under which triceratops and similar species evolved. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Triangulum Galaxy Category:Anagalactic Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Earth-1010